El Profesor
by LaraLuna11
Summary: *Ligeros Spoilers de Digimon Tri* Un nuevo profesor de Caligrafía ha llegado repentinamente a la Preparatoria General de Tsukishima. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?


Este fanfic es mi interpretación de los trailers previos al estreno de Tri. Ahora que ya está disponible, es evidente que los contenidos de este fanfic son un Universo Alterno, ya que el rol de Daigo en la película es muy distinto al de mi historia :D Aún así, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Es increíble lo rápido que llega uno a acostumbrarse a las rutinas, incluso aquellas que en un principio parecen tan extrañas y ajenas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho 3 semanas atrás que al llegar el otoño cambiaría los complejos instrumentos de su laboratorio por la aparente simpleza del pincel y la tinta, Daigo Nishijima se hubiera burlado abiertamente de él.

Pero aquellos instrumentos que tanto extrañaba no mentían, y el reporte más reciente había hecho que el ceño de Himekawa-san se frunciera como sólo ocurría cuando se aproximaba una crisis en Hypnos.

— Nishijima - había dicho ella, levantándose de su escritorio - Recoja todas sus pertenencias del laboratorio, váyase a casa y espere instrucciones mías, ¿entendido?

Daigo obedeció las órdenes de su jefa sin hacer ni una pregunta, a pesar de que la curiosidad le hervía por dentro. Guardó sus cosas en una caja pequeña, tomó el tren de regreso a Shinjuku y aguardó impacientemente por 3 semanas en el departamento que compartía con su hermana en un sexto piso.

Una fría mañana de Lunes, el primero de septiembre, Daigo fue despertado por un mensaje de texto proveniente de un número desconocido:

 _Preséntese en 15 minutos en la Preparatoria General de Tsukishima - H_

Una ajetreada hora después, Daigo Nishijima, vestido con los únicos pantalones limpios que había encontrado en el armario y la tiesa bata blanca de arte que le había entregado la directora, se encontraba al frente de un grupo de 30 estudiantes de segundo año, quienes esperaban pacientemente a que su nuevo profesor de Caligrafía se presentara.

— Soy el profesor Nishijima— murmuró mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra empleando, irónicamente, caracteres bastante chuecos y feos. —Supliré a la profesora Maeda este cuatrimestre.

—¿Se encuentra bien la profesora?— preguntó una joven pelirroja que estaba sentada en la segunda fila.

—Ehh sí, no se preocupen. Tuvo un asunto familiar que atender y estará fuera de la ciudad hasta Año Nuevo— mintió Daigo, lamentando que la directora no se hubiera tomado la molestia de contarle lo que en verdad había ocurrido con Maeda.—Lo más probable es que ella regrese en Enero para terminar el ciclo escolar.

La pelirroja y el resto de los alumnos asintieron en silencio. Daigo frunció el ceño, recordando lo mucho que le frustraba la pasividad de sus compañeros hacia sus superiores cuando él estaba en la preparatoria. Su tendencia a cuestionar las palabras de sus profesores y sus padres lo habían metido en muchos problemas en la juventud.

Sin embargo, considerando el lío en el que estaba metido, agradeció que ninguno de sus alumnos lo contradijera en ese momento.

Daigo le echó un ojo al detallado planificador de la profesora Maeda, quien definitivamente se había preparado para dar la primera clase del cuatrimestre aquella mañana. ¿Qué habían hecho para convencerla de dejarle el curso repentinamente a un científico de 28 años que sabía de arte lo mismo que sabía de la lengua rusa?

— _Las primeras tres lecciones del cuatrimestre ya han sido planeadas y aprobadas por el subdirector, Profesor Nishijima_ — había dicho la directora mientras le entregaba el planificador — _Le recomiendo que estudie detenidamente el plan de estudios y prepare sus próximas lecciones con cuidado. Pero sé que no debo preocuparme, su superiora me dio excelentes referencias de usted_

Su superiora. No podía ser otra que Himekawa-san. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—¿Profesor?—la cálida voz de la pelirroja atrajo nuevamente la atención de Daigo, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de ocultar el rostro sonrojado detrás de la libreta de la profesora Maeda.

—A-abran su libro en la página la página 12. Vamos a repasar los cuatro principios básicos de Shodo"—dando un rápido vistazo a la lista de asistencia, Daigo prosiguió —Mochizuki, comience a leer.

Una delgada chica de largo cabello negro y gafas se puso de pie —Sí, profesor:

 _La buena caligrafía debe reflejar el carácter y el espíritu del artista, y esto se logra a través de la práctica y seguir cuidadosamente los cuatro principios. El primer principio es componer con armonía y balance. Esto quiere decir_

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después, Daigo Nishijima dio por "superada" su primera lección de caligrafía. Mientras recogía sus pertenencias para dar lugar al siguiente profesor, observó detenidamente a sus nuevos alumnos, tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual su extravagante jefa había seleccionado esta nueva profesión para él.

Y cuando lo hizo, Daigo sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Fue un destello rápido que nadie que careciera la experiencia de Daigo podría detectar a simple vista: El chico de la penúltima fila, junto a la ventana. El moreno de grandes ojos cafés que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido durante el repaso. El que se había puesto de pie en cuanto había sonado la campana y que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado retacando sus materiales de caligrafía en la mochila.

El que tenía un dispositivo muy peculiar prendido del cinturón.

— _¡Qué demo...!_ — maldijo Daigo en silencio. Había visto múltiples planos y prototipos similares en los casi 6 años que llevaba trabajando para Hypnos. Sabía que sus superiores llevaban años tratando de replicar el artefacto, ya que consideraban que era la clave para controlar un gran poder.

Un poder que no era parte de este mundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nishijima se acercó estrepitosamente al adolescente, quien ya había cerrado su mochila y bromeaba con la pelirroja. Al sentirse observado, el chico miró extrañado a Daigo, preguntando -— ¿Profesor?

— Ehhh sólo, sólo quería preguntarle dónde compró su chaqueta, señor...

— Yagami Taichi— respondió el muchacho, confundido — Y esta chaqueta es parte del uniforme, Profesor Nishijima.

— ¿Ah sí?— repitió Daigo mirando al resto de sus alumnos, quienes obviamente vestían chaquetas azules idénticas a las de Yagami — Claro, por supuesto. E-espero verlo la próxima clase, Yagami.

— Así será, profesor— asintió Yagami. Sin decir nada más, Daigo se dio la vuelta y regresó al escritorio para terminar de guardar sus cosas y salir del aula antes de que dijera una estupidez aún más grande.

— Creo que al profesor le falta una tuerca, ¿no crees?— escuchó susurrar a Yagami antes de salir.

Daigo sonrió.

* * *

 _Yagami Taichi_

Eso decía el texto que envió a aquel número desconocido que le había despertado esa mañana. Daigo contuvo la respiración los 30 segundos que tardó en recibir una respuesta.

 _Estación Roppongi a las 8 de la noche. Salida número 7_

* * *

— Lo que estoy por compartirle es sumamente confidencial, Nishijima.— murmuró Himekawa antes de dar un sorbo a su té — Por ende, esta información no existe y esta reunión jamás ocurrió, ¿está claro?

— Entendido

— Aquí— Himekawa le pasó un papel doblado por debajo de la mesa, el cual Daigo tomó con cuidado.

Era una impresión a baja resolución de una fotografía: En ella, se podía distinguir a un grupo de siete u ocho chiquillos de primaria que estaba parado en medio de las ruinas de la entonces recién destruida televisora Fuji.

— El supuesto ataque terrorista de 1999— Daigo tragó saliva antes de continuar— ¿Acaso estos niños son?

— El gobierno acordó con los padres proteger su identidad a toda costa— continuó Himekawa— Después de todo, lo que más necesitaban estos pequeños era la oportunidad de tener una vida normal luego de una experiencia tan traumática.

— Me sorprende que el gobierno estuviera tan preocupado por el bienestar de unos chiquillos— comentó Daigo con sorna.

Era cierto que el gobierno apreciaba el valor mostrado por los "Niños Elegidos" al defender Tokio. Por ello, a su retorno, se les ofrecieron generosos recursos monetarios para reconstruir sus casas, médicos para sanar sus heridas y psicológicos para sobrellevar la nostalgia y, en algunos casos, el estrés post-traumático. Incluso se encargaron de buscar plazas de trabajo en Nueva York y tramitar visas norteamericanas a petición de una de las familias, que se rehusaba a exponer a su pequeña a los peligros del Mundo Digital otra vez.

Por otro lado, al comprobar el inmenso poder de esta dimensión alterna, el gobierno se mostró interesado en controlarlo, tanto para proteger a la población como para explotarlo para sus propios intereses. Por ello, al cabo de unas semanas se fundó la Agencia Hypnos, encargada de monitorear y rastrear toda actividad sospechosa proveniente de las redes y, sobretodo, de mantener en secreto la existencia del Mundo Digital.

No había sido fácil. Se había requerido de una larga campaña masiva a través de todos los medios de comunicación para convencer a la población, particularmente la de Odaiba, que los extraños ataques de agosto habían sido obra de un grupo terrorista. ¿Los extraños fantasmas? Capuchas y elaborados disfraces ¿Las bolas de fuego arrojadas por gigantescos dinosaurios? Bombas y lanzallamas. Afortunadamente, existían personas en los diarios y en la televisora Fuji particularmente _interesadas_ en proteger la identidad de los involucrados, quienes hicieron uso de toda su creatividad, ingenio y contactos para hacer de esta campaña casi un éxito.

Y había sido casi un éxito, porque evidentemente algunas personas jamás creyeron los cuentos de los medios: Un hombre que recordaba con dolor a su amigo abatido en la línea del deber; una pre-adolescente que había estado entre los niños secuestrados por los fantasmas; y un estudiante de primer semestre de Ciencias de la Computación en la Universidad Tecnológica de Tokio.

Para ellos, Hypnos tenía otros planes.

— Ah, ahí está el tono de voz que me convenció de ofrecerte trabajo en Hypnos hace cinco años— dijo Himekawa atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Daigo— Pero esta reunión no es para recordar viejos tiempos.

— No, esta reunión es para que me explique por qué me tiene rastreando a uno de los niños elegidos— Daigo dió un trago a su té — Porque por eso he acabado como Profesor de Caligrafía, ¿correcto?

— Le aseguro que ese muchacho no es el único al que terminará vigilando, Nishijima— Himekawa tomó la foto y la guardó rápidamente en su bolso.

— Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿por qué no hace seis años?

— Porque hasta hace 3 semanas no habíamos tenido necesidad de hacerlo.

— Mis instrumentos— murmuró Daigo recordando el último reporte — La actividad fuera de lo común centrada en Odaiba—

— Los salvajes están tratando de hacer contacto con nuestro mundo— dijo la castaña— Y todo indica que lo harán nuevamente a través de los niños elegidos.

— Entiendo. La mantendré informada.

* * *

Tal como lo había vaticinado Maki Himekawa, a Daigo le tomó menos de una semana el identificar a los ocho niños elegidos. Considerando los esfuerzos que habían hecho sus padres y el gobierno para ocultar su identidad, pareciera que estos chicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para ser descubiertos.

No sólo eran los _Digivices_ que portaban abiertamente en el cinturón o en la correa de sus bolsos - _así había descubierto que la pelirroja, Sora Takenouchi, era uno de ellos_ \- sino que hablaban abiertamente de los Digimon en sus mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos - _a Daigo le daba un poco de culpa el haber tenido que hackearlos_ -e incluso uno de ellos había abierto un blog en el que supuestamente narraba fantasías de su infancia, pero que cruzaban peligrosamente la línea con la realidad.

Daigo pasó tarde tras tarde alternando entre tutoriales de caligrafía que encontró en el recién abierto YouTube - _después de todo, las planeaciones de la Profesora Maeda se terminaron rápidamente_ \- y aprendiendo sobre los niños elegidos. Al leer sobre sus aventuras y lo mucho que habían madurado a partir de ellas, Daigo sintió que los conocía desde siempre.

Todos los días, Daigo enviaba breves textos a su jefa, informándole los movimientos de los elegidos y cualquier actividad sospechosa en la red de la Preparatoria General de Tsukishima que detectaba a través de instrumentos ocultos en su morral.

Pero Nishijima, eterno escéptico, no tardó en preguntarse si la razón por la cual su jefa le había ordenado espiar a los niños elegidos era algo más que una posible manifestación de salvajes en Odaiba. Le preocupaba el que debiera reportarse a través de mensajes de texto y el hecho de que la misión era obviamente extra-oficial.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando Himekawa? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la seguridad de sus ahora alumnos de preparatoria, a quienes les había cogido cariño estas tres semanas?

Esa noche, Daigo envió un nuevo texto a su jefa.

 _Necesito saber la verdad, H. Y usted sabe que no pararé hasta descubrirla._

* * *

Media hora después, Daigo recibió el siguiente texto:

 _Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Miyako, Hida Iori e Ichijouji Ken. Estación Ichigaya, mañana a las 9._

* * *

— ¿A qué esta jugando, Himekawa-san?— exclamó Daigo en cuanto se sentó en la banca, a un lado de su jefa.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Nishijima?— susurró la castaña.

— ¡Busqué por todas partes! Registros de nacimiento, anuarios escolares, correos electrónicos de personas con los mismos apellidos, incluso actas de defunción. ¡No encontré nada!

— No puedes encontrar aquello que nunca existió.

— Entonces, ¡¿por qué me pidió que los investigara?!" - vociferó Daigo visiblemente agitado.

— Porque sólo así entenderías el enorme poder de nuestro adversario.

— ¿Cuál adversario? ¿Hypnos? ¿el gobierno?"

— No, Daigo— Maki lo miró detenidamente — Los guardianes reales del mundo digital.

Daigo apenas y pudo creer la historia que entonces le narró su jefa: Contrario a lo que él pensaba- _a lo que casi todos pensaban_ \- el portal al Mundo Digital se había abierto por segunda vez en el año 2002. Y, tal como Hypnos sospechaba, los salvajes digitales contactaron a los niños elegidos, solicitando su apoyo ante una nueva amenaza, esta vez de origen humano.

Tres nuevos niños se unieron al equipo: Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Miyako e Hida Iori. Cuando vencieron al autodenominado Emperador de los Digimon, cuyo verdadero nombre era Ichijouji Ken, éste también se unió a la lucha, esta vez en contra de otro ser humano, Oikawa Yukio.

— Los destrozos causados por el Emperador y Oikawa casi acabaron con el Mundo Digital, Nishijima— continuó Himekawa— De hecho, fue necesario que Oikawa sacrificara su vida humana y se transformara en datos digitales, los cuales reconfiguraron al Mundo Digital permanentemente y lo volvieron parcialmente Humano. La principal consecuencia de este cambio fue que el portal entre ambas dimensiones quedara abierto permanentemente. Y, al cabo de algunas semanas, la población de todo Tokio comenzó a recibir un compañero digital.

Daigo se quedó atónito: ¿Acaso Himekawa estaba insinuando que en el 2002 él pudo haber recibido un digivice y un compañero digital?

— Como te imaginarás, para Hypnos esto representó un grave problema. Se tuvo que reglamentar el acceso al Mundo Digital y el uso adecuado de los poderes de los compañeros digitales. No tardaron en ocurrir incidentes en los que personas sin escrúpulos abusaron de estos poderes para cometer crímenes— a Himekawa se le nubló la vista — Pero eso no fue lo peor.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres?

— Ambos mundos tienen una relación muy particular, Daigo. Por un lado se fortalecen, como cuando el espíritu de los niños elegidos detonaba la evolución de sus camaradas. Pero por el otro, el contacto prolongado puede llegar a debilitarlos, solo hay que recordar la crisis climática de 1999 en nuestro mundo. Y, en el caso del Mundo Digital, el contacto permanente con el nuestro dio origen a un extraño virus que comenzó a corromper a centenares de habitantes digitales. A este virus se le conoce como el _X-Virus_.

— El _X-Virus_ detonó la llegada de ellos de los Guardianes Reales. Su líder, Alphamon, demandó que el lazo entre su mundo y el nuestro quedara anulado inmediatamente. Sin embargo, los cambios creados por Oikawa eran irreversibles.

— _En ese caso,_ — _bramó Alphamon al líder de Hypnos, mientras Maki Himekawa escuchaba detrás de una puerta_ — D _ebemos formatear ambos Mundos y eliminar permanentemente cualquier rastro de esta masacre. Nuestros mundos jamás deben establecer contacto nuevamente._

— Alphamon es un ser con un inmenso poder, más del que tú o yo podamos imaginar— a Himekawa se le quebró la voz— Y él determinó que la única manera de "borrar" el daño era literalmente borrando los hechos del año 2002. Y para ello él...

— Eliminó a los humanos involucrados, ¿verdad?— dijo Daigo, palideciendo — A Oikawa Yuki esos niños.

— Alphamon modificó el curso de la historia y por eso ellos ya no existen, excepto en expedientes tan celosamente guardados que sólo han sido leídos por 3 personas, entre ellas yo— Maki se limpió las lágrimas— La única razón por la cual Alphamon no borró a los ocho elegidos originales, es porque el hacerlo hubiera también eliminado los hechos que salvaron al Mundo Digital de los Dark Masters y Apocalypmon hace seis años.

— Pero, ¿Cree que los lastime la próxima vez que se abra el portal? Porque estoy seguro que es cuestión de días para que esto ocurra.

— _Actualmente no hay suficiente información_ y es por eso que debemos vigilarlos, Daigo— Himekawa endureció la mirada— Hace 3 años, fui demasiado pasiva y permití que nuestros superiores y Alphamon conspiraran para eliminar a cuatro inocentes de este plano, y todo para mantener el _statu quo_. Pero esto no se va a repetir, ¿entendido?

— Entendido. _La próxima vez que_ se abra el portal, y _un Digimon violento o infectado aparezca, volveré a pedirte ayuda_ , Maki.

— Estaré esperando, Daigo.

* * *

Sucedió súbitamente: Los alumnos del salón 2-A trabajaban en silencio cuando comenzó a escucharse un peculiar _beep beep_ desde el asiento del muchacho moreno de la penúltima fila.

Daigo observó a Yagami, quien hizo un pobre intento por disimular que el sonido provenía de su _Digivice._ El profesor de Caligrafía sacó inmediatamente su teléfono móvil, dispuesto a enviar un mensaje de texto urgente a su jefa.

Para su sorpresa, la señal se había cortado por completo.

Mirando de reojo a la de pronto pálida Takenouchi, Taichi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su profesor, probablemente pensando en una escusa para salir del salón.

— Puede salir, Yagami— dijo Daigo antes de que el chico abriera la boca — Tengo entendido que el entrenamiento de hoy comienza media hora antes, ¿correcto?

— ¿Qué?— Taichi miró confundido al Profesor de Caligrafía— Q-quiero decir, sí, tengo que apoyar al Profesor Yamada y...

— Entonces no pierda tiempo, Yagami— Daigo endureció la mirada— Sus _camaradas_ lo están esperando.

Taichi contempló a Daigo por unos instantes, y el joven profesor pudo leer en la mirada castaña del chico las preguntas que probablemente inundaban su mente y que estaba intentando reprimir. El profesor sonrió: Si las cosas salían bien, llegaría el momento para responder todos sus cuestionamientos.

— Gracias, Profesor.— susurró Yagami antes de darse la vuelta para salir del salón.

* * *

 _Contamos con ustedes, niños elegidos._


End file.
